


Bedside Manner

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David goes to visit Evan in the infirmary on their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> Written for an impromptu porn/romance-fest in my LJ for a "Parrish/Lorne kissing" prompt.

"Hey," Evan says as David nears his infirmary bed. Evan had been caught in a firefight the day before and managed to come out unscathed, but ended up breaking his right leg in two places on the hasty retreat back to the gate. David reaches Evan's bedside, a bright blush on his face as he leans down to claim a kiss.   
  
"What?" Evan asks.  
  
David pulls a single sterling-silver rose from behind his back, presenting it to Evan. "Happy anniversary," he says.  
  
"It's our..." Evan thinks back, but the heavy painkiller and anesthesia hangover is messing with his memory. Tossing a puzzled look at his partner, he finishes, "...anniversary?" knowing their wedding anniversary was still four months off.  
  
"Here, this'll help," David says with a smile. He turns, and pretends to trip over something, then points, saying, "Look! Dead Wraith!" Evan has to laugh; it's not often that David shows his playful side in public.  
  
" _Wraith_?" comes from the next bed, voice barely muffled through the curtains.  
  
"He's just joking, Zelenka," Evan calls out. Apparently Zelenka's on better painkillers than he is. Taking David's hand in his, he says, "I didn't think you remembered."  
  
"Why wouldn't I remember the day I met the love of my life?" David asks, offering a gentle smile as he runs his hands through Evan's hair.  
  
"Sorry," Evan starts, then points to his leg, "I guess-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," David says, leaning down for a kiss. "When you're better."  
  
Evan smiles bashfully at his partner. On days like this, he feels as if he wants to pinch himself - to make sure it's all true. His life on Atlantis, his life with David... "C'mere," he says as he lowers the left bedside rail.  
  
" _Evan_ ," David says, voice heavy with a note of caution.  
  
"It's my _right_ leg, David," Evan protests. "Come on," he says as he pulls David down onto the bed next to him.  
  
David doesn't object, just lays down on his right side, gazing into Evan's eyes - and there's that choked-up feeling again that pulls at Evan's soul. He pulls David's head down, kissing him lazily. A hint of tongue at first, then nips at David's pink lips before pulling the man in even closer, tongues twining together until he loses his breath.   
  
Evan moans, and David instantly tenses up. "Are you okay?" he asks, fingers jumping from Evan's shoulder, to face, to chest, to hip.  
  
"I just wish I wasn't confined to this bed," Evan complains. He spots Carson approaching, heading him off with a look. He takes David's hand in his and lowers it to his chest. Looking up into his partner's eyes, he just says, "How 'bout we just lay here a little. Okay?"  
  
Smiling, David leans over and grabs another kiss before laying his head on Evan's chest, Evan's arm encircling the man a second later. They spend most of the evening that way, in the safety of each other's arms.


End file.
